memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
2365
Epizody, jejichž děj proběhl v roce 2365 * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** The Child / Dítě ** Where Silence Has Lease / Kde vládne ticho ** Elementary, Dear Data / Jak prosté, drahý Date ** The Outrageous Okona / Nezkrotný Okona ** Loud As A Whisper / Tichý jako šepot ** The Schizoid Man / Schizofrenik ** Unnatural Selection / Nepřirozený výběr ** A Matter Of Honor / Věc cti ** The Measure Of A Man / Lidský rozměr ** The Dauphin / Vladařka ** Contagion / Nákaza ** The Royale / Hotel Royale ** Time Squared / Čtverec času ** The Icarus Factor / Faktor Ikarus ** Pen Pals / Přátelé na dálku ** Q Who / Kdo je Q? ** Samaritan Snare / Nástrahy lékařské péče ** Up The Long Ladder / Dodejte nám čerstvou krev ** Manhunt / Hon na muže ** The Emissary / Posel ** Peak Performance / Špičkový výkon ** Shades of Gray / Šedé přízraky Události, ke kterým došlo v roce 2365 *Doktorka Beverly Crusherová odešla z USS Enterprise-D, protože začala vést zdravotnickou sekci Hvězdné flotily. Místo ní začíná na vesmírné lodi vykonávat funkci hlavního lékaře Dr. Katherine Pulaski. Na místo palubní barmanky nastupuje tajemná Guian. Geodi La Forge byl povýšen do hodnosti poručíka a převzal funkci hlavního inženýra. Také Worf pracovně povýšil, stává se šéfem bezpečnosti. Dále do funkce šéfa přepravy nastupuje Miles O’Brien (TNG: The Child). *Hvězdné datum: 42073.1 ::Enterprise-D přepravuje bakteriologické vzorky plazmového moru z 'aucdet IX na vědeckou stanici Tango Sierra z důvodu, že v planetární soustavě Rachelis vypukl mor a na vědecké stanici se měli pokusit vyrobit účinný protilék. ::Poradkyně Deanna Troi záhadným způsobem otěhotní a její těhotenství se urychleně postupuje. Krátce na to porodí syna Iana Andrewa. Chlapec velmi rychle roste a duševně se vyvíjí. Nakonec chlapec loď opustí, protože je nebezpečím pro posádku. (TNG: The Child). *Hvězdné datum: 42193.6 ::Enterprise-D navštíví kvadrant Morgana. Zde posádka objeví oblast temnoty, která loď pohltí a odřízne ji od okolního prostoru. V tomto tajuplném prostoru se s lodí začnou dít podivné věci. Ukáže se, že to vše způsobovala tajemná bytost Nagilum, jejíž zájem byl zkoumat podstatu lidského bytí. Jeho výzkum ohrožoval životy posádky, takže se kapitán Jean-Luc Picard rozhodl spustit autodestrukční sekvenci a nechat celou loď i s posádkou zničit. Nakonec Nagilum ze svého zajetí Enterprise propustil (TNG: Where Silence Has Lease). *Hvězdné datum: 42286.3 ::Poručík Geordi La Forge chce udělat radost Datovi a připraví mu v simulátoru prostředí Doyleho detektivních příběhů, protože Dat je velký obdivovatelem Sherlocka Holmese. Simulace je postupně tak zdokonalována, že vytvořený hologram profesora Jamese Moriartyho nakonec unese doktorku Katherine Pulaski a dokonce začne ovládat vlastní Enterprise-D. Kapitán Picard je nucen zasáhnout a provést s profesorem Moriartym dohodu (TNG: Elementary, Dear Data). *Hvězdné datum: 42402.7 ::Při průletu Enterprise-D mezi dvojicí planet soustavy Omega Sagitta nabídne pomoc porouchané nákladní lodi Erstwhile. Tato loď patří kapitánovi Okonovi. Okona se během opravy přemístí na palubu Enterprie-D. Jak se však časem ukáže, je Okona pronásledován významnými obyvateli blízkých planet Altec a Straleb. Ti jej vinní ze závažných trestných činů, kterých se měl dopustit vůči jejich rodinám. Kushell a jeho syn Benzan, z planety Straleb, jej vinní z uloupení vzácného klenotu Thesie a Debin, z planety Altec, z neuctění své dcery Yanar. Nakonec s pomocí kapitána Jean-Luca Picarda se ukáže, že vše bylo jinak. Yanar a Benzan byli do sebe zamilování, očekávají spolu dítě a Benzan chtěl Yanar při sňatku obdarovat klenotem Thesie, který si právě uschoval u kapitána Okony. ::V téže době Dat se snaží pochopit část lidské podstaty a to přístup lidí k humoru. Za pomoci Guian a vhodně připraveného programu v simulátoru se učí vykládat vtipy, chápat je a poznat, kdy a proč se jim lidé smějí (TNG: The Outrageous Okona). *Hvězdné datum: 42437.5 ::USS Enterprise-D přijímá nouzový signál od transportní lodi USS Constantinople se žádostí o pomoc. Loď má poškozený vnější trup a je na ní ohrožen život 2012 kolonistů. Na její palubu je přenesena část posádky Enterprise-D včetně hlavní lékařky Katherine Pulaski. Provedou opravu trupu lodi, ošetří poraněné a zásobí je potřebnými léky. ::Na naléhavou žádost o lékařskou pomoc pro doktora Iru Gravese, špičkového vědce v molekulární kybernetice, se přemístí na planetu Graworld doktorka Selar, Troi, Dat a Worf. Selar však zjistí, že Graves umírá na Darmayův syndrom. Přes krátkou dobu setkání se Ira Graves spřátelí s Datem a před svou smrtí přenese do Data všechny své vědomosti. Jedná se o první přenos vědomostí mezi člověkem a „strojem“. Jak se ukáže, Datovi se nerozšíří jenom znalosti, ale jsou do něho přeneseny i mentální a citové vlastnosti Gravese. To vede u Data k úplné změně chování k posádce USS Enterprise-D. Nakonec se sám Dat rozhodne a nechá přenést své vědomosti, získané od Gravese, do palubního počítače. *Hvězdné datum: 42477.2 ::Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard měl nařízeno velením Hvězdné flotily přepravit z planetární soustavy Ramatis vyjednávače Rivu do soustavy Solais. Riva byl vyžádán znepřátelenými frakcemi, které tam žily a chtěly na něm, aby mezi nimi dojednal mír. K všeobecnému překvapení se ukázalo, že Riva byl hluchoněmý a jednání prováděl pomocí tří tlumočníků, s nimiž byl schopen si přenášet myšlenky. Příprava jednání probíhala v poklidu až do chvíle, kdy nastalo první setkání znepřátelených frakcí. Ve vypjaté situaci byli pobočníkem jednoho z vůdců Rivovi tlumočníci zastřeleni. V té chvíli ztratil Riva schopnost vyjednávání. Pomocí Data, který nastudoval znakové řeči, opět navázal s posádkou lodi Enterprise-D kontakt. Nakonec se rozhodl přemístit na znepřátelenou planetu a sám pokračovat v jednání tak, aby tam po mnoha letech byl opět nastolen mír. ::Během této doby uvažoval La Forge o záměně VISORu za oční implantáty. Doktorka Pulaski mu vysvětlila možnost i rizika různých typů záměn. La Forge se nakonec rozhodl zatím operaci nepodstoupit, protože ani jedna z možných vylepšení nebyla naprosto bezpečná nebo by ho omezila v možnostech vidění a to i přesto, že by skončily jeho neustálé bolesti hlavy. (TNG: Loud As A Whisper). *Hvězdné datum: 42494.8 ::Enterprise-D při letu ke hvězdné stanici India přijímá nouzový signál ze zásobovací lodi USS Lantree. :::*Události na zásobovací lodi USS Lantree: :::::Osm týdnů předtím - Všichni členové posádky prošli kompletním zdravotním vyšetřením. Všichni byli zcela zdrávi; :::::Pět dnů předtím – První důstojník byl ošetřen s thelusijskou chřipkou; :::::Tři dni předtím - USS Lantree navštívila Darwinovu vědeckou stanici na planetě Gagarin IV; :::::Její kapitán L. Isao Telaka provádí poslední zápis do svého lodního deníku. V kapitánově deníku je zapsáno: "Již nás zůstalo jen šest. Nabrali jsme kurz k nejbližší stanici Federace, ale obávám se, že již je pozdě. Všechny pokusy přijít na to, co se děje, selhaly. V posledních pár hodinách jsem pozoroval, jak moji přátelé stárnou a umírají a totéž pozoruji sám na sobě. Kapitán L. I. Telaka. USS Lantre …" (Hvězdné datum 42493.1). :::*Události na Darwinově stanici: :::::Všichni pracovníci stanice onemocněli záhadnou epidemií, která se projevuje jako urychlená geriatrie. Jedinou výjimkou jsou děti, výplod dlouholetého genetického výzkumu; :::::Jeden týden předtím – Doktorka Sára Kingsleaová oslavila své 35. narozeniny. :::*Události na USS Enterprise-D: :::::Jedno z dětí – David je přenesen na palubu Enterprise za účelem vyšetření, zda je zdráv. Konečné vyšetření provádí Dr. Katherine Pulaski na raketoplánu Sakharov. Také je nakažena a začíná urychleně stárnout; :::::Posádka hledá způsob, jak Pulaski i osazenstvo stanice zachránit. Nakonec se to podaří pomocí modifikace přenosového zařízení; :::::Je provedeno zničení zásobovací lodě USS Lantree. ::(TNG: Unnatural Selection) *Hvězdné datum: 42506.5 ::Z iniciativy Hvězdné flotily byl prakticky zahájen důstojnický výměnný program. Prvním účastníkem této výměny na palubě USS Enterprise-D byl praporčík Mendon z planety Benzar. Naopak Wiliam T. Riker byl prvním důstojníkem Hvězdné flotily, který sloužil na klingonské lodi Pagh (TNG: A Matter Of Honor). *Hvězdné datum: 42523.7 ::Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard pomáhá řešit vymezení práv androida Data na svůj vlastní život poté, co komandér Bruce Maddox se jej snaží rozebrat za účelem studia jeho konstrukce. Chce sám zkonstruovat další androidy. Celý spor dospěje až k soudnímu sporu, kterému předsedá kapitánka Pillipa Louvoisová. Soud stanoví Datovi stejná práva jako každé jiné vnímající formě života. (TNG: The Measure Of A Man) *Hvězdné datum: 42568.8 ::Wesley Crusher se zamiluje do krásné dívky Seliy, která se společně s osobní vychovatelkou Anyou přepravuje na palubě USS Enterprise-D z planety Klavdia III na svou rodnou planetu Daled IV. Selia se má stát na rodné planetě vladařkou. Vychovatelka a kapitán Jean-Luc Picard se je snaží přesvědčit, že pro ně není tento vztah perspektivní. Oba mladí lidé se nakonec v dobrém rozejdou (TNG: The Dauphin). *Hvězdné datum: 42609.1 ::USS Enterprise-D se snaží pomoci poškozené vesmírné lodi USS Yamato, které velí kapitán Donald Varley, a která se nachází navíc v Neutrální zóně. Přesto Yamato z neznámých příčin exploduje. Z osobního deníku kapitána Varley Picard zjišťuje, že kapitán pátral po legendární Iconii. Posádka lodi Enterprise-D se vydává po stopách, které naznačil Varley. Postupně se dostávají ke zcela zdevastované planetě Iconii, na které nacházejí pozemní stanici. Při jejím průzkumu hrozí nebezpečí zničení Enterprise-D a také romulanskému válečnému ptáku, který ji po celou dobu pronásleduje. Podaří se zjistit, že veškeré závady na obou lodích jsou způsobeny počítačovým programem, který byl vyslán z Iconie. Geordi La Forge nachází řešení, jak od tohoto programu očistit počítačové systémy Enterprise-D. Obdobnou pomoc nakonec nabídne komandér Riker i romulanské lodi (TNG: Contagion). Kategorie:Časová osa bg:2365 de:2365 en:2365 es:2365 fr:2365 it:2365 ja:2365年 nl:2365 pl:2365 rok sv:2365